Triple B
by Skeleton97
Summary: What would have happened if Elizabeth was primarily raised by Ban? How does Meliodas deal with not knowing where she was until she stumbled into his tavern? Read and Find out everyone. I am going to be trying to rewrite this one after the first of the new year, hopefully making it better in the process. Will be deleting other stories, look on profile for the names.


**HI! Me again, Skeleton that is. I had this thought while reading a story similar to this one on fanfiction, it was the inspiration to this one. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this one because I found it really interesting while writing it myself. Hopefully it makes sense as I'm trying to keep it to canon (Which is super hard for me) however it will show an Elizabeth that is slightly more worldly and not as naïve. To be honest I was raised by a single mother with a grandmother and older sister who taught me that girls can be anything that they wanted to be.**

 **That they can be their own person and not let anyone control their actions or words, that they can be headstrong and independent while relying on someone. That's kind of a big thing for me in the anime and manga, the fact that Elizabeth is kind of meek (in my opinion) but it is far outweighed with the fact that she never gives up and always tries to do her best, she just gets better and better as the series goes on which is a major thing for me.**

 **So I thought, what if Elizabeth was found before Meliodas had a chance to? That she was found by a silver haired fox eyed man and was raised by him? I admit that she will be a bit stronger, worldlier, not as naïve with other people as she is with Meliodas as she is able to take his teasing and double it back at him. Just like my other story, forbidden, this one won't have too much angst in it, it'll have some just not as much as canon. Thank fucking god for that. Like it hurts…a lot for someone who's over emotional at watching planet earth.**

 ***Sigh* I love and hate that about myself…oh well!**

 **Anyways, I'll be playing with the timeline a little bit for it to all really make sense. If it confuses any of you please, please, please, let me know and I will try to make it clearer for you guys.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it**

 **I don't own anything…just saying.**

 **When you see " * " please look to the bottom to see why I added that. This story will have a splash of modernism to it as, to me, it makes a nice change of pace from Canon.**

Triple B stands for Big Brother Ban.

Chapter 1 – The world anew.

There is a giant chasm, where once a great city stood, all tall and proud with walls that could rebuff any enemy. However, no longer stood those tall walls, nor the town, the streets, nothing. Only a chasm that was filled with the remains of the dead and gone. Wrath had taken it all away in grief, loss, and pain.

At the edge of the chasm stood a blond, young in appearance, but has lived through so much heartache that a normal mind would shatter and break. It was a very good thing he wasn't normal at all then.

He didn't know how long he had been standing at the edge, staring down into the dark abyss conflicted with himself if he should jump and be with the dead, when he heard a group of people riding up on horses behind him. A small scouting troop, he guessed, coming to see if the destruction of one of the great cities was indeed true. He ignored them, in favor of contemplating still. He couldn't feel her, which was to be expected as she was dead now, it was that fact that held him on the edge. Quite literally.

He was still so entrapped within his mind when he heard an older man say in a shocked voice:

"W-what happened here?"

The blond kept silent, refusing to say anything as he was still thinking of all carnage he left in front of him because of his own wrath.

The older man asked again in a stronger voice, desperately wanting answers as to what had happened to the great citadel of Danafor. Some of his most trusted Holy Knights had come from it, though made the move to Liones, his own city, early in life. They made the journey after various rumors of Danafor's destruction made their way into Liones, the ones accompanying the older man having ancestry from the place.

"What happened here young man?"

There it was, the thing the blond had been looking for. The pull from his soul to hers. It was weak, that was for sure, probably because of the distance between the two. Green eyes going wide in relief and pain, tears falling silently from the corners, he stared across the chasm now. Looking for any sign of where she could be. The bond put in place between them only appeared whenever she was reborn, like now, but it was faded right now, meaning where she was, she was far from her birthplace, far from him. And that killed him, even more so than her previous self's death just days prior.

After some time thinking over the man's question, the blond finally answered with "Wrath had destroyed this place…"

"Why though? Yes, it had its troubles but so does every place…what made Danafor so bad that it had be destroyed?" a silver haired, blue eyed man dressed in full-body armor that was copper plated with white accents. He was one of the ones that descended from Danafor and wanted t to know what had happened to his place of birth.

"….wrath had destroyed it all…" he answered simply, still staring into the distance, trying in vain to pinpoint where his bond-mate was but it was hopeless.

"Wrath?" a faceless man asked in confusion, voicing his superiors' unasked question.

"Because this place, what once was here, had killed everything wrath had loved. And in turn wrath destroyed it in vengeance."

"And who is this 'wrath' young one?" the elder King asked.

"Me…"

Silence reigned after that, the scouting troop not believing the seemingly young man's claim. It was expected, the blond knew they wouldn't quite believe him until he proved himself. Even though he was older than anyone on the field, his appearance always made others doubt his worth. At least until the first battle he fought in, then they would shut their fucking mouths.

The king was silent, contemplating the unknown man's confession as he observed him. The blond seemed to be struggling with himself over the destruction of a once great city, but there was something else that showed in the blond's posture that said there was more to it than simple guilt. Like something had been horrifically ripped away from him and he was struggling with that loss still. The rumors about Danafor's destruction had been first heard in Liones a week and a half ago, if that were true than this young man had been standing at the edge, quite literally, of the giant chasm that was once a great nation for nearly two weeks. The elder was sure the young man before him had plenty of time to come to terms with what he did, hence the reason he seemed to genuinely regret his actions.

"Tell me, umm…." The king stopped, having only just realized he hadn't gotten the younger man's name.

"Meliodas…just Meliodas." The blond replied, his back still turned to face the troop.

"Tell me, Meliodas, do you feel regretful of your actions towards Danafor?" the king had to ask, after all one simply invite the fox into the henhouse now do they?

Meliodas thought for a few moments, in truth he never regretted his actions. Not from before or in present time. He certainly didn't regret what he to his enemy, who was responsible for him losing himself to wrath, but he did regret killing the remaining survivors from his attack.

"Yes…and no." He finally said. "Yes because I admit to the killing of innocents. And no, because it took everything I had left."

The king was silent, quietly contemplating the blond's answer. It was the truth, that much he could tell, the elder had been around a very long time, long enough to know when someone was truly regretful of ones actions, or if they were simply lying to save their own skins. It seemed that Meliodas, while not being regretful for falling to his own despair and subsequently destroying a city, he seemed to be genuine that he killed off any survivors that may have survived the first attack. Coming to a swift conclusion, the King made up his mind.

"I see, you answer truthfully. Yet you know full well what that could mean for you…" the king trailed off. "Ah, forgive me, I have been quite rude to you. My name is King Baltra of Liones. Tell me, Meliodas, if you are truly regretful of your actions, come serve my Kingdom in atonement for your sin of wrath."

Meliodas finally turned away from the chasm and the ever fading bond, doing so everyone of the troop was met with his tear stained face and cold green eyes. Eyes that showed obvious pain, and a little confusion thanks to the King's words.

"Thank you, King Baltra, but I can't…"

"Why not?" The silver haired man asked. "Our King is graciously offering you homage in his Kingdom…that should be an honor."

"I have someone I need to find. I don't know where she is at the moment, but I swore that I would find her. To tie myself with a Kingdom would only lead me to wanting to leave it to find her in order to keep my promise with her….and that's not something I would want to do."

"Hmm….I see…then...would you be willing to become a Holy Knight of my Kingdom? You can both serve it in atonement and also search for this woman, whoever it is she may be, as you go on missions…" Baltra stated coming to a compromise with the young man. His vision power had told him that the blond would help his country in the coming future, he wasn't sure how yet, but it was better to keep him close so coming to a compromise seemed to be the right thing to do at the moment.

Meliodas thought about the offer, in all honesty it was the perfect compromise in order to atone for killing innocent humans, something he hadn't thought he'd ever do again, and search for his bonded. He nodded, accepting the King's offer.

As he began to walk with the scouting troop in the company of their King, Meliodas turned back to the massive crevice in the earth and across to the other side of it and thought:

" _Rest in peace Liz, I will always hold you close to my heart but I know that there is another out there waiting for me…Elizabeth, please wait for me. I_ _ **WILL**_ _find you again. Until I do so, I will never rest so please be safe until then."_

With that last thought, the blond turned back and quickly caught up to the ever moving group upon hearing the silver haired man's call, who had later introduced himself as Zaratras, the Great Holy Knight of Liones. Meliodas knew it would be a long time before he felt the feeling of their bond closing in again like before, that's okay he had lifetime of patience built up.

Miles and Miles away, a pale blue haired man sighs in relief as he lifted open his yellow jacket to reveal a squirming bundle wrapped up in a baby blue blanket. He had been in Danafor a week and a half-ago the man had been in the streets of it, pickpocketing poor suckers as he traveled around and admired the architecture and booze. When the battle began he welcomed the fight, enjoying the real challenge, but that was before he heard a tiny wail coming from an abandoned house. Curious to see what was going on, because let's face it, foxes were naturally curious beings, he went inside and discovered a tiny little baby bundled up tight in a pale blue blanket completely abandoned and alone in the home. She couldn't have been more than a couple hours old and already was she alone without a mother or father, or any family for that matter.

Suspecting that the child's parents died in the preemptive battle only a couple hours previous, the blue haired man's left over heart forced him to pick up the squirming little thing, deciding it was better to be raised in an orphanage than to die before having a chance to survive. He was on the way to the church, the only safe building in the area, when he felt the overwhelming pressure of a demonic force. Forgoing the earlier thought, the man cursed before shushing the little baby girl into a peaceful sleep. Now, normally he would be all gung-ho about fighting any demon for what it did to him, but he had a little baby to think of now. And she came first. He felt an odd kinship with her already, even if he had only been in her presence for a mere five minutes. Deciding it would be nice to have a little sister again, even though there was no replacement for Kilia, the man took off as quickly as possible out of the ruined city of Danafor. No sooner was he just a half-mile out of the city did a giant power level it and all that was left in its wake was a giant chasm filled with the dead and gone.

Since then he had stopped by several towns, using the money he had pickpocketed in Danafor in order to hire wet-nurses for the little baby he had yet to name. The woman of the village kindly pointing him to a different village each time he thanked them for their…ability…

Yeah, that was the word. Ability.

"Woah, hey now little-bit. Calm down, you're okay." He stated, it was weird, for most of the journey she had been the epitome of a quiet baby. Then, all of a sudden, she began to squirm as if in discomfort, and he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was wrong. When he finally lifted the little blanket up from the baby's face, to protect her from the elements, did he notice a tiny tuff of silver hair for the first time, as well as her beautiful blue eyes.

"I know, you're sick of me calling you little-bit huh? Well, that's too bad 'cuz that's a nickname that's gonna stick with ya. But I guess I could name ya, hmm…." He thought out loud, glad that the little thing had stopped crying and squirming around. "E…you look like someone who'd like an 'E' name. Eadgyth? Nah, doesn't suit you. Edaline? Nope, damn. Hmmm….Elizabeth?"

The little girl, who snobbishly turned her head at the other names, smiles and giggled a happy giggle at that last one.

"Elizabeth huh? Kind of a mouth-full, how 'bout we just call you Ellie? You like that little Ellie?"

In reply to his baby-talk, hey just because he was a bandit did not mean that he didn't know cute, baby Ellie giggled happily blowing a spit bubble at the man.

"Well little Ellie, I'm Ban. Guess we're gonna be traveling together for a while." Ban said poking the girl in the nose which she got very disgruntled with and promptly bit down on it. It didn't hurt as all she had in her mouth was gums, no teeth yet. "First things first though, it's time to find you some food again."

Clutching the babe tighter against him, Ban made his way to the nearest town. His intent was to buy whatever he needed to stop from hiring someone to feed baby Ellie. He'd rather have some money for when the little girl was older and needed proper clothes. After arriving in town, he was directed to an inventor whose wife had just given birth a few months prior. The inventor, sick of hearing how his wife's breasts hurt due to teething and such, did what he did best and invented a device that was able to pump out mother's milk without causing any harm to the user. Ban had immediately bought the man's spare off of him after Ellie had fed and was then directed to the market where he procured some glass bottles and some discount rubber nipples to place over top of them. This made for a nice substitute from having to ask a stranger for help in feeding his little charge.

He was really grateful for this village and their inventions. Without their aide who knows what would have happened to baby Ellie. So after hiring the same woman to give Ellie milk from before to fill up the glass bottles, which the woman happily did so. He could be charming when he wanted to be.

For two years the unlikely duo traveled through the country, Ban spoiling Ellie any chance he got. Buying her all sorts of things from food to toys. She was just too cute to not give into. In those two years, however, Ban found out that his charge had two different colored eyes. Which appeared around the sixth month mark after birth, knowing that humans are usually afraid of what they can't understand Ban began to cover the little babe's right eye which had turned a bright topaz color while the left stayed its ocean blue in an attempt to shield the young girl from humans plight.

Knowing that he couldn't risk his, let's face it now, little sister's safety. Ban went back to the place he had never felt safer at.

The Fairy King's Forest.

"Eh~? You want to teach her how to read? Thought that was only for stuffy old nobles?" Ban stated to a female Fairy.

The fairy, short and child-like, per the norm of all fairies, had light brown hair and a left purple eye, as a long time ago she had lost her right one in a tragic accident, nowadays she wore a simple green hat with a pink flower attached to it. She wore a long yellow dress that covered her legs. Or what was left of them as in the same accident to which she lost her eye in she had also lost her legs, as well as most of her wings. Today she was normally an advisor to the King of the forest, which Ban unwillingly bares until he forces a certain someone to take it back from him. Though, if the fairy-woman had it her way after today she would become a teacher to a young Elizabeth.

"I mean exactly that Ban. Young brilliant girls like Ellie need to learn how to read and write to the basics at most. Otherwise they are nothing more than broodmare's for their husbands." The fairy said hovering over Ban.

"What makes you think I'll ever let Ellie ever get married Gearhead?" Ban stated glaring at 'Gearhead' in slight contempt. Like he would ever let just any male waltz away with his sister. Ban had long ago decided that only someone who could beat him in a fight could ever be worthy of his sister.

"Ugh! You're impossible Ban, I told you before its Gerheade. Not Gearhead. And If Ellie ever wants to get married that's her choice, you know that. What I simply meant that humans can't get anywhere in life if they can't do simple things, like reading or doing basic math. If it makes you feel better I am willing to give up my precious time to teach her what she needs to know." Gerheade said in frustration, trying to make the protective older brother see reason was very hard. As he was more stubborn than an Irish wolfhound, something he took pride in.

Ban had thought about this offer for a few minutes. Gerheade was incredibly private with herself, only coming out when she felt the need to. The fact that she was personally offering to teach his younger sister things he knew would be important later on in her life meant that she was willing to come out of her self-imposed bubble for the first time in a hundred years.

"Fine, fine Gearhead. But only if _**I**_ teach her how to defend herself. She won't always have me or you there to protect herself. Hell, she probably won't even want to stay in the Fairy Kings Forest all her life." Ban conceded finally, though he also came to a compromise.

A lady should, in this day and age, know how to defend herself at the least.

Gerheade growled at the blue haired man in exasperation before saying "Fine, whatever, you have a deal. _What did Elaine see you that drew her attention after centuries…?"_ with the last part being spoken very quietly.

"My sparkling personality obviously." Though the female fairy obviously didn't say it quietly enough.

Yelling in frustration again, Gerheade simply stated for him to inform Elizabeth to her lessons, which started in two days' time, before leaving the area to be back in her home.

Ban laughed to himself as Gerheade disappeared from his sight, he continued to lay on the grassy area as he had been before the fairies appearance. He would have continued laughing, however, but the air had been forced out of his chest. The reason for this was because a small girl had fallen from a very tall tree limb and onto his stomach.

"…Ellie…" He wheezed out, trying to catch his breath. "What have I said about jumping from tall heights without me?"

"To not too…but that's okay. I made sure you would be below before I jumped." The small girl replied head cocked to the side trying to remember exactly what he said. "I knew you would break my fall and that's exactly why I jumped onto you big brother."

Ban sighed, having finally gotten his breath back into his body, before moving to sit up so that his legs were crisscrossed and Ellie sat in the middle with the back of her head facing him. He was starting to play with her long hair, braiding it loosely. It was something he did often, as he did it to his deceased younger sister when she was still alive, it calmed not only him but Ellie as well.

"Big Brother?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Hmm?"

"Why do I gots to keep my eye hidden?" she asked again pointing to her left eye, which was hidden behind her hair.

"Cuz humans are stupid." Was Ban's reply.

"Why are they stupid though?"

"…Sometimes humans fear what they can't understand. The fairies you live with here…they've been alive much longer than the average human can live. Meaning they have seen everything, it's normal for them to see, what would be strange to a human, be totally normal for them."

"But what does that have to do with my eye?"

"Ellie, not everyone has what you have. Normally beings are born with two of the same eye color. You had two blue eyes when you were just a baby, but when you were a month or so old, they changed to what you have now. If you were ever to go out into the human world with your left eye uncovered, you'd be persecuted for something you can't control."

"Oh…I see….big brother?"

"Yeah?"

"What does p-per-se-cutted mean?"

Ban chuckled before answering the curious little girl "It means to be mean too."

"Oh…that's not really nice."

"Humans aren't as accepting to weird things Ellie. Granted there are some who are genuinely nice and accepting, but the lot of them tend to stay away from those with strange looks or abilities."

"Is that why we stay with the fairies more often now-a-days?"

"Yeah, though from now on it's going to be for another reason…"

"What's that?"

"Gearhead said it was time for you to learn how to read, write, defend yourself, and everything in-between. Think you can handle it?"

"Really? I get to learn all that!" Ellie exclaimed happily, she always wanted to learn about the world, the tasks her big brother named would help her in the long run. Even the now three year old could comprehend that.

"Yep. And guess whose gonna be teaching you ta' fight..."

"Hummm…..Puora?" Ellie replied smirking cheekily. She knew exactly who it was that was going to teach her how to fight and defend herself. Her big brother. That didn't mean that she couldn't push his buttons though, can you really blame her? His reactions were hilarious.

"Hell no you little brat." Ban replied softly thumping her on her head, she just laughed in return. "It's obviously me. Gearhead is gonna be the one to teach you everything else."

Elizabeth only yelled out in happiness, glad she was going to be able to learn. Gerheade was one of the elder Fairies that resided in the Fairy King's forest, she was the one who looked after the platinum haired girl whenever Ban felt the need to cause mischief and steal something from humans. Gerheade would always tell her stories of a Great War fought millenniums ago with many of the characters names unknown. Though there was always one of the main people, an 'enemy', which stood out to the young girl in a way that seemed cathartic to her. She never voiced this to any though, fearing their reactions.

It was only a few days later when her lessons began, her defense lessons would be in the morning, while the offense would be in the afternoon, her reading would be sometime after breakfast and morning defense, while the writing would be after lunch. This was just a start, as the young girl got older she was taught various more fighting and defense skills, along with dancing classes, herbalism and medicine making, and ancient tongue lessons. The last one was her idea of knowing how to read ancient texts, you never know, it would come in handy at some point in her future.

As the years passed some things happened. For one, Ban had gotten bored and had been purposefully caught by some humans and taken to some prison. He had told Gerheade of his plan and little Ellie, at the time she was only four. The toddler had taken the news better than the elder Fairy did, the one in question simply yelled that it was unbecoming of an elder brother to just up and leave on a whim. Ban had replied saying that he trusted the older fairy of one of his most prized possessions and that he had taught her all he knew in the way of defense.

It had only been six months after being captured did Ban return to the Fairy Kings Forest with news that he had been asked to join Liones' Holy Knights as a special task force known as 'The Seven Deadly Sins.' Upon his return he gave Elizabeth a wooden sword and told her to practice with it, his little sister was so happy she had knocked him over as she jumped on him in a hug. She was both happy to have something new to learn as well as to have him back. Ban had also told her that he wouldn't be able to return to the forest for some time as his work came first, he proposed that every six months he would come back with the trinkets he had…acquired…for her on his various expeditions his group was sent on. This went on for about four years, Elizabeth only growing in her knowledge of the outside world she so desperately wanted to be involved in. Though something odd had started to happen to her when she turned seven, her dreams started to become a little vaguer. Especially when they centered on a blond haired man. Elizabeth felt that this man was connected to her in some way, she wasn't sure how, she just knew he was important to her. As the dreams continued, Ellie's need to travel the outside world only grew. It wasn't just a dream or a childish notion anymore, it was something the young girl felt she needed to go to. When she spoke of going and traveling on her own to Gerheade and Ban, their reactions varied. Gerheade was adamant that the girl stay safe in the fairies forest until she was eighteen, Ban, despite being upset at his sister's dream, came up with a compromise for them all.

Elizabeth had to study all she could on human medicine, poisons, and on cooking. The various weapons Ban had been bringing back to her had to be mastered as well. If she could do that before the age of twelve, Elizabeth was free to leave as soon as she had those mastered. If, even a second after she turns twelve, and she hasn't mastered them all, she was to wait and stay in the fairy kings forest until either Ban returned again or she turns eighteen. Elizabeth needed no more prompting and happily got to work learning those various topics.

This proposal was only offered a month before the fairies had gotten word that the Seven Deadly Sins were traitors in the eyes of the Kingdom for killing the Great Holy Knight of Liones. And her brother hadn't been back to the forest since then. Most likely staying away in an effort to protect her and the other inhabitants.

Elizabeth didn't believe her brother, nor the others of the Sins she had heard so much about, were the true culprits. This incident only spurred her resolve to learn everything she could before turning twelve.

In the end she mastered her various weapons, i.e. dual swords, daggers of all sorts, and a Bo staff, before she was eleven. Human medicine and poisons were at age 9. While her cooking was…mediocre…at best. She could cook simple meals like scrambled eggs, rice balls, or bread. Anything more than that and it's poison despite its looks. Her baking though, was excellent, being even better than her brother's. She was able to make simple and easy meals just a few months before she turned ten, it was passable according to Gerheade's standard at least.

When it was clear Ban really was staying away for the Fairies and Elizabeth's safety, though let's admit it, it was mainly for Elizabeth, the young girl decided it was time to leave the Fairy King's forest and start searching for her missing brother while giving into her dream.

Gerheade had no choice but to let her go and live her dreams, and after packing months of supplies in a void bag* she had made specifically for this event, sent the young girl on her journey of life with one piece of advice to her.

"Elizabeth…" Gerheade stated looking down at the young ten year old. Ellie had a large void bag on her back that was filled with all sorts of supplies and weapons for her to use. Along with the large sum of money Ban had obtained before the Sins were framed in Liones, he had left it with the Elder fairy with the request that it be given to Elizabeth whenever she left on her journey.

"What is it Heade-chan?" Elizabeth asked in return. 'Heade-chan' was the nickname she had given to the fairy when she was a little girl, it was something that Gerheade treasured though vehemently denied it when teased about it.

" _If you are starting to search for your brother, start with finding the other sins…"_

Elizabeth had left after the advice was given. She had immediately headed to the nearest town to ask for directions to Liones. She was able to hitch a ride on a carriage with the intent of going all the way to Liones, only stopping to rest in various towns or villages. Sure, she _**could**_ have taken a train but chose not to for two, no, three reasons. One: it would cost way too much money than necessary for travel. Two: She liked to travel on the country roads that were mostly forgotten now-a-days, you never know what kind of things you would find out there. The greatest discoveries were made by accident you know. And Three: Ban had told her horrible stories of the first few train rides that had made the news, some would crash and kill many people, others were robbed by thieves, or some papers would even say that there were plenty of perverts waiting for someone like her to be traveling alone to take advantage of.

Basically: Her big brother did not paint a nice picture of train rides.

" _First go to Liones and poke around so as to not draw attention to yourself. If you have to, ask for an audience with the King there."_

When she arrived in Liones, about a week or so later than any train ride, she was shocked to find out how big it was. She noted all of the new upgrades taking place too, the high end stores selling new things such as portable gramophones. Devices where you can listen to music while on the road. Technology had worked its way up in the world, something that wasn't really seen in places like the fairy King's forest or the small towns she had passed through on her journey to Liones. The platinum haired girl quickly caved and bought one for herself in a soft green color, along with a pair of 'ear-buds'. A wired thing-a-ma-bob that allowed the buyer to listen to their own music without disturbing anyone else. Music would come later when she found what she liked in the topic.*

" _If anything happens find the leader of the Sins…I do not know his name but be very careful, he can be very dangerous."_

Purchase safe and sound within her void-bag, Elizabeth had taken to finding her way to the King's palace. After politely asking with an audience with the ruler, and receiving a reply to come back later in the day, she continued to wonder wander around town. As she wandered she started to feel hungry, so she did what any logical person, looking for answers, did and went into the nearest tavern. Ordering her food, saying to the server that her brother always recommended bar food as it was the most delicious when you've been traveling when they asked if she was too young to be in a Tavern filled with drunks, something caught her eye.

A wanted signboard that had all of the Seven Deadly sins on it. Her eyes were first drawn to her brother, Ban, then to Escanor, Merlin, Gowther, King, Diane, and then finally, Meliodas. The leader, he was one of the very few people her older brother respected and counted on as a friend. When she looked further on Meliodas' picture, she found that he shared similar looks to the blond man in her dreams. But that couldn't be true, since that man looked very young. Meliodas looked older in the posters, so she doubted that the two were connected at all, just wistful thinking on her part.

After learning the name of the Leader she had been told about, Elizabeth had eaten her meal, paid and then left back to the palace where she was granted an audience with the King.

" _That is all the wisdom I can give you Ellie. But just know that you are always welcomed within this forest…as it is your home."_

The King, named Baltra Liones, was in the company of his two daughters. He had asked his knights, and daughters, to leave the room, immediately trusting the young girl. He had, had a vision the previous day before she arrived that had told him to basically trust this girl. That in the future she would bring the calm needed to quell the oncoming calamity of his country. After telling her the reason why exactly the sins were being hunted, even despite the King's word that he still believed in them, and that he knew exactly who she was, Baltra had simply told her that whenever she would find herself in Liones that she could call it home. She would have a room in his guest wing of the Palace, and unlimited access to his personal library.

Elizabeth, for her part, did not know why the King was doing this for a complete stranger. His visions shouldn't say to immediately trust her, for all he knew she was someone the sins had sent to kill him. When she voiced these thoughts the King had simply replied that that was the reason why he should trust her, as an enemy would take his kind words as truth and not try and refute his decision. Baltra had simply told her that she was young, yet wise, she had an old soul that had seen many lifetimes which left her weary, but that she had allies within Liones' royal family. People she could trust while on her journey, Baltra ended to conversation saying that she would always be welcome, no matter how long it had been or how late it was, she would always be welcomed like she was coming home.

It was no Fairy forest, though, as that would always, always, be her home. It was a place that was held dear to her heart, a place where her brother met, and fallen for, a resident. It was filled with many memories, and while she would always think of it as home, the platinum haired girl knew that there was another place she was meant to be. She just wasn't sure where yet.

" _I know that there is a place that calls to your heart, even though you are still so young, almost like a stream leading to a lake. Follow that stream, for you are sure to find your own little sanctuary like your brother did here, in this forest."_

Elizabeth knew exactly what to do after stocking up and leaving Liones…

She'd follow that pull that was always in her chest, not knowing where it would lead too, she just knew that if she did follow it, she'd be at her real home.

It had been eight years since that fateful visit. Elizabeth was now eighteen and was back in Liones. She had grown throughout the years, having long grown out of her childish body as it had developed slender with a very nice figure. Ample chest added in it, which drew many stares from the male populace that she was never comfortable with. She hid her figure under women's clothes that were designed to not show much curvature, at least not unless she took off her coat, not wanting to have to fight against assailants, it was a waste of time and energy to her. Her height had grown a little as well, coming out at a whopping 5'4" with her hair having grown out long, usually though it was tied back into a bun or ponytail. Her bangs had gotten longer too, covering almost all of the right side of her face, stopping at the same height of her nose.

Her clothing was an entirely different matter altogether. Her pants weren't pants at all, they were a pair a shorts that came up to just below her naval and went down not even to her mid-thigh. In fact it was about three finger widths above the midline of her thigh. The coloring of the shorts were a navy blue, almost black, with two pockets on the front that were laced with gold colored trim. Her shirt, a long sleeved lacy shirt with leather like straps, which were brown in color, held the shirt together so it wouldn't fall. The brown was also around the wrists keeping it in place. Under it was a solid black tank-top to hide her skin.

Her shoes were classic adventurer boots that came up to mid-calf, they were also brown in color, with three different sized pouches on the outer sides, along with many buckles and straps to hold it together nice and comfortably. These boots, while originally meant for men, were quite comfortable one women's feet as well. Well, as some in the big blue world say, boots were indeed made for walking after all.

Elizabeth's outfit was completed with a belted harness that came to rest somewhat loosely on her waist but held there as it came up and around her shoulders, along the back was a satchel that held her void-bag. Along with a long brown travelers coat that distorted her body image, it was easily three times larger than her, but made for quite a comfy jacket in the winter times and easy breeze in the humid summer. It was all tied together with a long leather neck and arm warmer that, like the name suggests, twirls up one arm, her right one to be more specific, and connects around the neck almost like a collar for a dog would.

Though just because she hid her figure from the world didn't mean she hadn't run into trouble, for that reason she had two scimitars, from a far off land in the middle of many deserts, though the metal of the blade was black in color, probably due to something mixed into the materials during the forging process. A scimitar was a short, curved, single-edged blade made for quick agile people. That wasn't all though, in her travels she came across a couple of knuckles dusters that featured long, slightly curved blades that extended from either side. It was good for whenever she was separated from her swords, and it catches the enemy by surprise.

The knuckles dusters were 'in-case-of-emergency' weapons. She mainly stuck to either her swords, her dagger (a beautiful icepick like dagger, it's blade was small but deadly and made for stabbing and it's handle was thin with a rounded end and top to stop the hand from slipping. ), and her bo staff that was made from the wood of a thousand year old tree.

So yeah, the young girl was in no way, shape, or form unable to defend herself.

Moving on…

As the platinum haired girl walked through the streets, she couldn't help but notice how empty they were. Before they were always bustling with people who were visiting for a short time, selling their wares, or simply traveling like she was. People were always smiling in Liones despite the tragedy that happened ten years ago when so many people lost their lives. Today they weren't though, and judging by the fact that everything seemed so dead, it had been like that for a while.

Deciding to go to the King to see what had happened, Elizabeth stepped up her pace and in record time made it to the Palace where she was quickly put in front of King Baltra.

"Ah, Elizabeth…is it that time of year already?" the King asked.

"Yes it is your majesty. I apologize for the suddenness of my request to meet with you, however I noticed something when I was walking through the streets…" Elizabeth replied.

"And that would be?" Baltra asked.

"There's no happiness in the air. Like last year and the many before that, everyone was always bustling about, happily doing chores or walking along the streets with smiles on their faces. Now it's like…there's this heaviness within Liones. Like something bad is about to happen…" was her reply.

Now, normal people wouldn't be able to feel the extent of human emotions like Elizabeth does. Granted, some could be extra sensitive to others emotions, but Elizabeth's talent was a little bit more special. The years she had lived in a forest filled with very few beings had honed her sensitivity levels. It sometimes happened to those who have lived their entire lives secluded in nature eventually becoming tuned to the shifting winds. It was these winds that really spoke to the platinum haired girl, allowing her to sense the shift happening in towns and cities.

"Hmm…so you noticed it? I feel the same, recently I have had a vision of what is to come, however, I've had to wait for you to arrive."

"Why is that? What could I possibly do about what is to come?"

Just then loud bangs could be heard from the other side of the large door that separated the throne room to the great hall.

The King rose up, gesturing Elizabeth to follow him as he pulled a secret lever on the statue off to the side of his throne.

"Elizabeth…. My greatest fear has come true, my holy knights have revolted against me. Follow this passage way out of the Kingdom. Find you it is you are looking for, for I am sure they will help you. Do not worry about me, young one, I will be fine. But I worry that if you do not leave now you will never leave Liones alive." He stated before pushing Elizabeth into the passage and closing the entrance of it.

"Find them Elizabeth, find the sins, they will help Liones in its time of need. Be safe child." Were his parting words as he sat down on his thrown just in the nick-of-time as the great door was destroyed and he was overtaken by his own men. Not dead though, merely sedated.

Elizabeth watched through a secret porthole in the entrance as the knights took the king into custody and began to look for her, having been tipped off about her presence with the King. Knowing she couldn't stay in Liones a second longer, the platinum haired girl made her way through the small tunnel where she eventually made her way out of via another secret entrance. One that came out about 2 miles from Liones and was hidden in a flowery forest. She was safe for now, but she needed a disguise.

When she was sure she was safe, Elizabeth sat down on an old tree and pulled out her void bag. Thank goodness for that, otherwise the small woman would be weighed down by all of her belongings. Opening the bag wide enough, she rummaged through it, her arm going in so that it was entirely encased with the bag and it ended so that it was nestled up to her armpit. When she found what it was she was looking for.

A big and bulky set of armor she had found a while back, it was rusted over many times but was originally made up of steel. Her intent had been to clean it up to be nice and shiny again in order for it to be a nice gift for her brother whenever she found him. Anyways, she put on the suit of armor to hide herself even more, but not before changing into a skin tight suite so that she would be as hot inside of it.

It was summer after all.

Hiding her bag inside the suite with her, Elizabeth made her way away from Liones, intent on finding a Sin.

She had been walking for three days now, right in the middle of a freak heat wave. She had been going nonstop without food or water and was beginning to feel weak.

It was on the second day that she cursed whatever Deity there was for the _fantastic_ weather.

She was sure she was about to pass out when she saw a building a little ways up that looked like a classic witches hat. With renewed vigor she sped up her pace, using whatever energy she had left. When she made it to the building, silently thanking the owner for building on such a convenient spot, she slammed the door open and….

Her whole world went black as the always present throb in her chest faded to almost nothing.

 **That's the end of the first chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review, ask questions and all that.**

 **Also I have a poll up on my author's page, please vote on that, it's kind of vital for this story.**

 **1*Void Bag- a small bag with a mini black hole inside of it. Think of Hermione's bag from Harry potter…it's based off of that. It takes some serious magic to make it but worth it if you just so happen to always find some sort of treasure.**

 **2*So, like I said before I am kind of stepping into the future here. The Britannia in the series left me with the image of being medieval, since I don't stick to canon very well I decided to add a steampunk style with a lot more inventions thanks to magics. This story with have a bit of modern flare but the type of 'modern' that was big in the late 1800s to early 1900s. The tiny gramophone is based on the iPod Nano, same with the records, they have songs and are just made tinier to fit on the gramophone. The earbuds are the same.**

 **Hope that clears up any confusion. Sorry if it doesn't make sense yet, it will as the story goes on, but I am still working through my own bugs for this story as I am totally changing up the era and storyline.**

 **Until next time everyone!**

 **PS, for those having read my Forbidden story, don't worry, that one takes precedence to me. This is just to help with the pain….**


End file.
